infinity_comics_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Eric Stoneheart (IUCU)
"I really don't want to die in this excuse for a city, so I'll help you all I can." ''- Eric Stoneheart'' Dr. Eric Stoneheart is a mechanic working at Calvin Inc. who unwillingly becomes a pawn in the war between Mr Grey and Black Shadow, joining the latter's side. Following the defeat of Mr Grey and his subordinates, Stoneheart willingly joins Jack's Team as back-up support and the mechanic for the team. When a new threat emerges in Dark City threatening everything Black Shadow has worked to stop, Stoneheart works on a new suit for Nathan Thorne to use to help Black Shadow in his quest to stop this new threat, and utilizes his abilities to help others. Eric Stoneheart is portrayed by Colin Firth. Biography Early Life Not much is known about Stoneheart's early life, only that he joined Calvin Inc. as a mechanical engineer and later became an unwilling ally in Mr Grey's plot to take over Dark City. Meeting the Black Shadow First Encounters Stoneheart is contacted by Mike Linskey to help repair his suit. Linskey mocks him the entire time as Stoneheart fears for his life. Later, Stoneheart comes into contact with the Black Shadow, who promises to save him from Mr Grey and Silverwing if he helps him. Stoneheart agrees but as they try to escape they are confronted by Lucius Canton and Agent Dennis Thompson, although the two are able to escape. The Power Plant Explosion Stoneheart and Black Shadow are delayed when they confront Mr Grey and Silverwing. Mr Grey demands that Black Shadow hand Stoneheart over, but Black Shadow refuses, resulting in a fight. The fight, however, is interrupted by Detectives Amy Baker and Leo Franklin. Amy is injured by Silverwing and dropped into the power plant, which quickly explodes, although Stoneheart is unharmed, although he witnesses Amy being carried out by Black Shadow. Stoneheart is later taken to Shadowland, where he meets Lyall Mason. Stoneheart overhears the conversation between Black Shadow and Lyall and finds out that Black Shadow is Jack Calvin, and then Stoneheart decides to modify Jack's suit. A New Team After Jack returns with Amy, He inducts Stoneheart and Amy into the team, who both accept. The Shadowhunter Incident Tracking Deadeye Stoneheart and Lyall Mason communicate with Black Shadow and Blackbird as they take on a criminal called Deadeye. When Lyall comments that he hates hearing the combat sessions that Black Shadow and Blackbird have, Stoneheart disagrees with him. When Jack and Amy return after stopping Deadeye, Stoneheart and Lyall leave to get something to eat after Lyall informs Stoneheart that he is hungry. Intruders After Anna Stott is attacked, Stoneheart learns about this, and gets to work looking for the attacker. When Amy returns to Shadowland, Stoneheart and Lyall assure her that Jack will be fine, only to learn later that Jack has been injured and that he has revealed his identity to his mother and sister. Not long after Amy leaves, Stoneheart and Lyall discuss what will happen is Jack's new foe beats him. Stoneheart is then surprised as Lyall turns around and draws his gun on two men, who identify themselves as Nathan Thorne and Timothy Colby. Stoneheart is later relieved when Amy arrives and vouches for them. Jack recovers and asks Stoneheart and Lyall to look into the name Shadowhunter, but they are unable to find Shadowhunter. A New Kind of Superhero Nathan turns to Stoneheart for help after Leo Franklin is seriously injured, and Stoneheart agrees to make a suit after Nathan requests one. Stoneheart puts all his time and effort into the suit as he also spends time adding something new to the Black Shadow suit. Stoneheart is dismayed to learn that Leo has died, and puts the finishing touches on Nathan's suit, giving him the code-name Red Raven. Stoneheart is surprised when Jane and Mary Calvin arrive, and stays with them as Black Shadow heads out with his team to deal with Shadowhunter and Deadeye. Mary is dismayed when Black Shadow is badly beaten by Shadowhunter, and Stoneheart puts her and Jane's worries to rest by stating that Jack goes out into the field knowing that he will be in danger, but that all he wants to do is save his city. Stoneheart is then contacted by Black Shadow about the bomb, and Stoneheart reveals that he put a flight system in his suit following his incident with Trabaxas, and has Black Shadow utilize it to stop the bomb, which detonates further away from the city. Third Generation Team Stoneheart attends Leo's funeral and pays his respects, and agrees that Nathan should be on the team full-time when he asks to stay, respecting Colby's decision to leave at the same time. Back at Shadowland, Nathan thanks Stoneheart for the suit, and Stoneheart then informs Nathan that if he ever needs it upgrading then he will do so. Personality Powers & Abilities Relationships Allies * Jack's Team ** Jack Calvin/Black Shadow- leader ** Amy Baker/Blackbird- team mate ** Lyall Mason- team mate and partner ** Nathan Thorne/Red Raven- team mate ** Timothy Colby- temporary team mate * Detective Leo Franklin * Mary Calvin * Jane Calvin Enemies * Grant Jackson/Mr Grey- unwilling leader * Mike Linskey/Silverwing- unwilling team mate Appearances * Black Shadow 2 * Black Shadow: Shadowhunt Notes Category:Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Dark City Characters Category:Black Shadow 2 Characters Category:Black Shadow 3 Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Supporting Movie Characters Category:Scientists Category:Mechanics Category:Jack's Team (IUCU) Category:Black Shadow Media Category:IUCU Category:IUCU Characters